


One Character Searching for an Exit

by Hazenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Frottage, High School, M/M, nerd stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazenator/pseuds/Hazenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always had feared reaching out of his comfort zone. His now-ex was living proof of it. But something about those green eyes captivated by The Twilight Zone certainly made him want to inch forward, if only a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Character Searching for an Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a true story. Many thanks to my great friend, Emerald, for giving this a look before I made an ass out of myself.

Castiel wasn’t sure why his hands were lightly quivering against the steering wheel on the way to Dean’s house. Sure, this was their first time meeting in person for more than half a second. And sure, Dean was the personification of hot (as he learned after creeping Dean’s facebook for about forty-five minutes). But, really? Was it worth the jitters of a virgin schoolgirl? Castiel wasn’t even a virgin. (Far from it.)

It was close to nine fifteen when he pulled in front of the small bungalow. Parked in front was Dean’s Impala; at least Castiel knew he had found the right house. An apparent living room and porch light were lit, and a figure was seen sauntering about behind the blinded windows.

He turned the car off and forced himself out.

_Deep breaths, Castiel._

He took a few before walking up the steps and knocking on the door a few times. Almost instantly, it opened.

_Oh, Jesus._

There he was. In the flesh. In a form-fitting black tank top and navy gym shorts. All Castiel saw were curves; the curves between his neck and shoulders of muscle, his upper arms of more muscle, his bow legs, his hip jutted out ever-so-slightly, and those perfect lips curved into a quirky grin.

His hair looked messy and a few droplets of water could be seen on his shoulders. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

“Hey, Cas. Glad you could make it, come on in!” he said, stepping to the side to let him in. “Sorry I’m not presentable, I just got out of a twelve-hour shift.”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. “Where do you work, exactly?”

“Singer’s Automotive,” Dean replied. “A family friend of ours’s body shop.”

“Your body shop is open that late?”

“No, I just really wanted to sleep in tomorrow so I finished this full motor rebuild tonight. Ended up staying a little later.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Castiel said, looking around the small home. A sectional sofa stretched across two of the main walls of the living room, a large television across the room from it with an Xbox 360 hooked to it. Towards the back of the room was an entryway to what Castiel assumed was the dining room and a small kitchen sat at the back.

Despite its size, though, the home was clean. Something Castiel had not expected with two teenaged boys and their father. Impressive.

“You’re just in time, I was just about to start The Twilight Zone.”

Castiel was surprised. He certainly didn’t take Dean to be the type to go for science fiction-esque anything, let alone one of his favorite shows. He supposed there was a lot to be learned of the guy.

He sat next to Dean, who pressed the play button.

It opened with a man sat on the floor against the wall, just waking up. As he hastily got up and felt along the metallic wall, he stumbled upon a clown who recognized him as military personnel.

Five Characters in Search of an Exit, Castiel immediately recognized. His favorite episode. “I love this one.”

“Really?” Dean replied. “I haven’t seen it in a long time, but I’d say it’s in my top five.”

Three more characters came into the picture; a ballerina, a bagpipe player, and a homeless man.

“I didn’t know you liked Twilight Zone to begin with.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, Sam got me hooked.” He relaxed into the couch and Castiel felt inclined to as well.

The two shared a comfortable silence as the plot progressed. The Major began to realize there was no exit around him. The clown found him idiotic and the ballerina began to wonder if maybe they were simply hallucinating. The hobo figured they were in purgatory. The bagpiper said it was all a bad dream.

Nevertheless, there they were. Trapped. No exit. No names, no personifiable identities. An infinite number of possibilities, yet no way out.

“Is it too early to ask personal questions?”

Castiel jumped a little. “No, I’m not a virgin.”

Dean’s eyes widened at him. “Well, that wasn’t it, but I’m sure it’s valuable information. Thank you.”

Castiel shrugged. “Three years with the same guy through the peak of adolescence, you can’t say you’re surprised.”

“I just figured you were good looking enough that it would be a surprise if you were, but that wasn’t what I was asking about.”

Good looking. Castiel’s stomach dropped then. Castiel, the scruffy-faced choir boy with the messy hair, same trench coat, and lack of social skills. Attractive to someone other than Mike. Dean Winchester, of all people. He legitimately felt flattered. “Well, what is it?”

“What happened? Why did you and Mike split up?”

Oh, that personal question.

“Dean, I--”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want. That’s not why I asked you to come over.”

He sighed deeply. “There’s a lot to our relationship that wasn’t okay, but we were mostly growing distant from each other. He’s not at all the same person I fell in love with years ago. We got into a huge argument, he said if I backed out then we were over. I chose to back out. It’s over.”

“...just like that?” Dean inquired.

Castiel nodded. “It was a hasty decision, sure, but I feel all right.”

The major stated that someone had to know they were there, to feed them and provide water.

“Do you feel hungry, Major?” the ballerina inquired. “Or thirsty? Or heat or cold or fatigue or discomfort?”

“Anything?” the clown joined in. “Do you feel anything, Major?”

“I sure don’t,” Castiel chimed.

Dean turned to him. “Nothing?”

“Not a damn thing,” he said, and he was almost too serious. He hadn’t even felt the need to eat that day, or to sleep or scream or do anything but lay stagnant.

“Please, Major. After a while, it’ll be a lot easier. Perhaps there are a lot of dungeons like this. We’ve just never heard of them before. Perhaps they’re for the unloved. Perhaps that’s what we are; the unloved...”

There. That’s what Castiel felt. Unloved. Throughout their relationship, Castiel began to realize he was a mere object. Arm candy. A mere plaything for Mike who didn’t want to share his toys.

“We must have names. We’re people! And that must mean we belong somewhere. There must be others who care about us because somewhere, somehow we have a life that has been cut away from us. We have to get it back, each of us!”

Yeah, maybe. But Castiel currently wasn’t looking for a new relationship. He wasn’t searching for the perfect set of arms to fall into, the shoulder to cry on.

As he looked over at Dean, who was completely engrossed into the episode once more, he began to analyze his features. Bright green eyes, prominent cheek bones, and the look of utter concentration. He couldn’t have seen this episode yet.

It was actually kind of adorable.

Then, Dean did something borderline pornographic. He looked over at Castiel and smiled.

“Why did you ask me over, Dean?” Castiel had to know.

Dean’s hand came to rest on Castiel’s shoulder. “You seemed like you needed some company.”

Oh. A pity date.

Not that this was a date.

“I see…” Castiel trailed.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Shit. That came out wrong. Sam told me you were a kind of guy I’d get along with, too. But since you were with Mike I never got the chance to really talk to you.”

A small hint of relief washed over Castiel. “Am I living up to the legend?”

“Do you want my polite answer or my honest answer?”

Castiel shot him an incredulous look. “Is that a real question?”

Dean chuckled. “All right, you asked for it. Sam didn’t tell me you looked this good up close. It’s actually a little intimidating.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Not that I’m all that attractive, but I can assure you that I could never upstage you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried out, Cas.”

Cas. Castiel had never been very fond of nicknames, but it seemed to perfectly fit coming from Dean. “Then what?”

Dean looked hesitant before speaking. “On one end, I don’t want to say something stupid and have you run off.”

As if Castiel wanted to go anywhere.

“On the other, I’ve never had this big of a challenge.”

“Challenge at what?”

“At keeping my questions and hands to myself.”

“Excuse me?”

Dean curled his lips together for a moment. “I’m having a really hard time not coming off as a complete sex-driven nut, ain’t I?”

Castiel shook his head. “Not really. Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing,” he said suggestively, hoping he was picking up on Dean’s signals. It was hard to tell, he’d never had much practice at flirting.

Dean was completely turned toward Castiel at this point. “You sure about that? I wouldn’t want you morally compromised. I’ve never been a big fan of hitting on people fresh out of a breakup. Just doesn’t seem fair to them.”

Castiel shrugged. “To be honest, Dean, there’s not a whole lot of difference between me and the characters on here. I, too, feel empty, unloved, with no desire for the life I had before. Except, unlike them, I have a very strong recollection of it. All I want is to forget what’s been done.”

Dean looked like he was about to say something, but Castiel continued.

“Mike was a possessive asshole who didn’t even let me have friends. So I’m wanting to talk to anyone I’ve missed out on. I’m not looking for someone to love me. In fact, I can’t find the capacity to love if I tried. Friendship, yes. Even some flirting and maybe really good sex. But I would be horrible for anyone who truly wanted to invest their love into me. Truly.”

The man smiled at him. “Well, if that’s how you want to be, I’m sure I can fit in all of those departments.” His eyes skimmed across Castiel, the way you skim your favorite book. As if he had already read it a thousand times, but wanted to get to his favorite part. He stopped at Castiel’s lips.

It was Castiel’s turn to speak. “Oh?”

He was truly the eloquent type.

“Mm-hm,” Dean said, his hand coming to rest on Castiel’s shoulder again. “As much as you’d want me to, of course.”

Castiel felt truly conflicted. For one, he had never been much of the hit-and-quit type, given he had only slept with Mike before. He also really did like Dean and didn’t want to give him the wrong impression. He believed first impressions were everything and, if he were to want to date Dean later on, he’d have given away the best part already.

However, Castiel also came to face the facts. They were two consenting (legal) adults, both single. Castiel was relatively numb from the breakup and a little bit of rebound action may not hurt him. In fact, he had heard that kind of activity was actually quite the mood-booster.

Castiel was always the cautious type. The kind to dip his toes in the water and ease himself in. There always had to be a concrete foundation to anything he stepped onto. A game plan, some type of assurance. Fear of the unknown was something that consumed him.

He truly reminded himself of the clown. Optimistic, yet amazingly self-aware of the hell he was trapped in. Never thinking to venture out the risky way.

Even if he escaped and simply landed in the cold, harsh snow, it was better than never knowing there was a world beyond this anguish.

He was tired of sheltering himself. Tired of being too scared to take risks.

He shut his eyes and leaned toward Dean, capturing his mouth in a surprise kiss. He heard the man gasp lightly but fall into it immediately. Just a test. A soft brush of the lips. They could always pretend it never happened.

When Dean kissed back, though, Castiel knew he couldn’t forget that feeling if he wanted to. A soft embrace as that same hand from his shoulder crept to encompass the side of his face, lightly run his fingers through his hair.

_Hey, that’s not a bad idea._

Dean was the first to introduce tongue as they experimentally kissed a few more times, and Castiel eagerly took it and tugged at Dean’s short, soft hair. A light moan reverberated into Castiel’s mouth as their tongues languidly moved across one another.

Mike had only kissed Castiel like this once in a blue moon, and it didn’t make his heart race nearly as much as Dean did.

Another hand crept up Castiel’s thigh tentatively, and Castiel was far from complaining. His free hand grabbed at it, urging it underneath the hem of his shirt.

Dean shifted himself on top of Castiel, making him lean his head back against the couch to keep their mouths connected. He moved his hands from Castiel’s lower torso to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt.

Castiel’s heart felt it was racing a thousand beats per minute. Their mouths detached and Dean began planting kisses along various spots; his forehead, cheekbones, earlobe (where he spent a moment licking and sucking gently). Those nimble fingers had his shirt completely unbuttoned and Castiel sat up quickly to remove it, then proceeding to grasp at Dean’s tank top and remove it.

Dean sat up for a moment and stared down at Castiel. His hair was messy, his pupils dilated, his chest gently heaving, his mouth slightly agape. Castiel had never seen anything more beautiful.

“What?”

Dean tilted his head and grinned a little. “Even better than I had imagined.” He leaned back down and Castiel sank into his kiss once more, this time letting fingertips mingle across one another’s skin in a studious manner. Memorizing the dimples in Dean’s lower back, the light bumps of his ribcage, the scant amount of hair on his lower abdomen that ventured into his shorts.

As Dean detached himself once more, this time brushing his lips against Castiel’s jawline and then proceeding straight to his neck to leave sloppy kisses on just about every square inch available.

Each nibble and lick shot fireworks along his nerves, from his fingertips to his toes to other important extremities. He wanted to say something, anything other than his hard panting that had to be getting on Dean’s nerves. Anything but the moaning that was becoming increasingly impossible to repress as one of Dean’s hands began working at his nipples, lightly pinching and grazing his nails.

The other moved to Castiel’s groin, experimentally running along the length gently at first. When Castiel arched into the touch, a small chuckle could be heard as he grasped harder, rubbing slowly but firmly.

“Dean, please don’t do this.”

Dean’s head snapped up. “You want to stop?”

Castiel shook his head. “Please, no. Stop teasing. I don’t care what we do, just stop teasing.”

His concerned look contorted into a sinister grin. He leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Castiel’s ear. “Under one condition.”

Castiel nodded. “Anything.”

“This can’t be the only time we do this.” He licked along the shell and undid Castiel’s slacks, pulling his erection out and stroking slowly. “There’s so much I wanna do to you, Cas. Just promise me that much.”

“Whatever you want, Dean,” he gasped as Dean began nibbling at his earlobe again; Castiel immediately learned that that was unequivocally his external g-spot.

Dean’s hand left Castiel’s erection and Castiel couldn’t help but gasp when the older man reached inside his own shorts to pull out his own. After stroking a few moments, he grabbed Castiel with the same hand and pressed the two together.

“Oh, my God. Dean!” Castiel moaned, his head falling back and eyes shutting as he felt something he’d never felt before. Dean’s cock already felt magnificent; smooth, hot, thick, perfect. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would fit completely in his mouth if he tried. He made note to find out next time (since he was now obligated for a next time).

The pace started to slow down as Dean learned which quirks of the wrist worked best, only to speed up not too long after. All that was heard in the living room was the friction of skin against sweaty skin, Castiel’s moans, Dean’s grunts, and Dr. Death asking Wanda to give him her hand from the television. It was like music to Castiel’s ears, especially Dean choking up the words “close” and “oh, Cas” like he had been rehearsing all week.

“Gonna cum, Cas, please tell me you’re close.”

He nodded. “Just a little--”

And just like that, it happened. The stars that flashed before Castiel’s eyes, the white hot heat pooled in his groin exploding across his entire being, Dean moaning emphatically and whispering “Cas” on repeat as they coated each other’s stomachs (and probably parts of the couch) in fervor.

Things went dark for a moment.

When Castiel came to, Dean was beside him, running a warm washcloth along his belly. “I haven’t felt something like that in a long time, Cas. You’ve definitely gotta stick around.”

“Me neither,” Castiel said. Who was he kidding? He had never had an orgasm like that. He stretched and looked at the time on the nearby microwave. 12:16. “I told my parents I’d be home by midnight.”

Dean checked the time on his phone. “Shit, I guess you need to get going,” he said, scrambling to find Castiel’s shirt on the floor.

Castiel chuckled, gratefully taking his shirt and buttoning it quickly. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

Dean shook his head. “Call me when you get home so I know you got there all right.”

He stood and zipped his pants up, attempting to de-sexify his hair to the best of his abilities. “Okay, Mom.”

That grin spread across the green-eyed man once more as they walked outside to Castiel’s car.

When Castiel got in, he rolled down the window and started the car. “Thank you, Dean.”

His hands sat on his hips and he tilted his head to the side. “For what? Other than the mind-blowing frottage.”

“Please never say the word ‘frottage’ again,” Castiel said. “Just for everything. Tonight’s been really great.”

Dean smiled, leaning in the car and leaving Castiel with one last wet kiss for the road. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Cas.”

As he drove away, he could see Dean in the rearview mirror with his legs planted on either side of his body, arms crossed, and a grin from ear to ear. Castiel couldn’t help but feel a sense of happiness that he hadn’t felt all day.

All week.

God knows how long.

 


End file.
